This invention relates to an improved ground-engaging implement assembly which is effective for penetrating material at the opposite sides of the vehicle on which it is mounted during longitudinal movement of the vehicle.
Conventional track-type tractors have long been equipped with auxiliary ripping mechanisms for penetrating and shattering earth, old roadbeds or the like. Heretofore, these ripping mechanisms have been primarily mounted on the rear wall of the tractor. An example thereof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,456 issued to Donald J. Larson on Mar. 31, 1970.
While ripping mechanisms of the above-identified type have been widely accepted, the longitudinal location of the ripping mechanism is undesirable from the standpoint that the total weight of the tractor and ripping mechanism is not effectively used to drive the material penetrating element or elements into the earth. When the rearwardly located penetrating elements are lowered relative to the rear of the tractor, the rear of the tractor elevates and transfers a substantial portion of the total weight to the front of the ground-engaging members. The long longitudinal span between the support points reduces the penetrating capability of the ripping mechanism. Moreover, the tractor exhibits a tendency for increase lateral roll during forward movement because of the fact that the penetrating elements are usually located near the longitudinal center line.
Another problem is that the usual ripping mechanism is poorly located relative to the operator station. Consequently, the tractor operator often cannot visually observe the action of the tool during normal working conditions.
Still another desirable feature that the ground-engaging implement assembly should provide is an extended side reach in order to displace material laterally outside the tractor's perimeter.